What Father Wanted
by babbygurl1
Summary: Alexis Mueller was forced to go to college posing as a man and live in a dorm. She didn't expect her roommate to be a sex-crazed, conceited, jerk who would blackmail her into her most sensual fantasies.


Alexis Mueller was forced to go to college posing as a man and live in a dorm. She didn't expect her roommate to be a sex-crazed, conceited, jerk who would blackmail her into her most sensual fantasies.

-This is dedicated to my friend Autumn who wrote this. I am the Editor.I'll with be adding chapters frequently.

* * *

What Father Wanted

"So which room are you in?" Lily asked as she looked at the enormous dorm that loomed before us. I looked at her then at the dorm. It was made out of red brick and surrounded by trees ranging from apple trees to cherry blossom trees. Tulips and roses lay in gardens under the windows. This was the men's dorm for a very elite private university that specialized in law, anything from a criminal attorney to a politician to a crime scene investigator. The woman's dorm was much more recently built, since this used to be a men-only university, so it was more bright.

"Well, what's weird is I got one of those apartment-like dorm rooms. It has sound proof walls, two separate bedrooms, one bathroom, and a living area and kitchen. I don't get why dad got me a dorm like that." I smiled at her as she closed her door. I threw her the keys to my Kia Soul and then picked up my smaller bags."Still doesn't answer her question. What floor is it on and what's the room number? And I swear that if it's on the third floor, you're carrying most of this stuff." Conner called from the back of the car. He shut the trunk and then brought me the rest of my bags. "Seriously sis, why do you have so much stuff?" He mumbled and I immediately shushed him and looked around to make sure no-one heard him. I picked up my bags and glared up at my younger brother.

"It's on the third floor bro, room 213, and you can carry all that you can hold, you're tough enough. And the reason I have so much stuff is because I need it all, now stop complaining and start walking." I laugh when he groans and does so, then I turn to Lily. "Okay, listen up Lily, I need you to do something very important, okay." I lowered my voice as a man in a suit passed by talking away on his phone.

Lily nods, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing from the movement. I could tell she understood how serious I was from the look in her chocolate brown eyes. She took a step closer and stood at her full height, which was only and inch above five feet. She used to be taller than me when we were little but in our freshmen year at high school, I had a growth spurt and was not only taller than her, but bigger in all areas. So now I was the superior one, as we like to say.

"You are going to be my girlfriend, only pretend though okay. And it's just to be safe okay." I whisper then hug her when she nods.

"Come on you lovebirds! This stuff is heavy!" Conner calls behind me and I pull away and Lily and I laugh. I grab my things and turn to catch up with Conner, waving to Lily before I do. "So what's going on?" Conner asks when I do catch up with him. I look over at him and see that he's really worried. I guess he doesn't like the idea of dad picking out a big dorm room for me either.

I smile up at him. "Lily's my girlfriend bro, got any problems with that." I see several emotions cross his face, starting with jealousy, then outrage and ending with understanding. I laugh and stop to open the door for him.

"Very funny bro." He responded sarcastically and headed inside. He walked straight to the administrator's desk and I followed. The man behind the desk held up a finger as he continued his conversation on the phone. He suddenly hung up and focused his attention to some paper work on the desk.

"Name and year?" he barked, clearly annoyed. His dark brown hair was cropped short and laced with grey so I figured the man was about forty. He was Conner's height, which was four inches taller than my height. When I didn't answer his question, he looked up and glared at me. His eyes were a light blue but they looked like a stormy grey, fierce but controlled. His face was angular and it showed that he had a lot of wisdom. "Name and year please?" He asked again, this time more gently.

"Alex Mueller, third year." I responded politely. This man scared me with his knowing eyes, it was as if he could see right through me. When he smiled, I was positive he could. I was positive he knew my secret, that I was a woman and that I would be living in a men's dorm for the next four years. But I was also positive that he would keep my secret and maybe even help me if he really did know it. He wrote something on a piece of paper and then reached for the rows of keys hanging on the wall behind him. He grabbed a key and handed it to me. "Careful of your roommate, he's a troublemaker." He warned then turned to Conner.

"Conner Mueller, first year." He blurted before the man could even ask. The man laughed and the handed Conner his key.

"Your roommate isn't here yet but he'll help you out with anything you need, this is his fifth year here and he is smart." Conner returned the man's smile and thanked him. Then he grabbed the bags and headed towards the elevator. Then he called over to me.

"Hold on a second okay. And why are you taking the elevator, you lazy bum." I laughed then turn to the administrator. "Um, what's your name sir?" I ask politely. He looks me up and down before leaning in.

"My name is Robert Hitchens, but you can call me Robbie young lady." he whispered and I stiffened at the last part. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but I'd like it if you'd ask me if you need anything. Though I am quite curious about why you're living in the _men's_ dorm when you should be in the woman's dorm.  
He continued.

"Well, Robbie, you see I had no ch-" I was cut off when Conner called my name. "I'll tell you later okay Mr. Hitchens." I said then practically ran to my brother. I hurriedly got on the elevator when the doors opened.

"I'm looking forward to it Alex Mueller." Mr. Hitchens called after me before the doors closed. I sighed then leaned against the railing. Conner glanced at me but said nothing. I really had a bad feeling about this whole situation. After a minute, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I picked up my bags and stepped out, Conner following me. We talked about the school and stuff until we got to his dorm. He opened the door after handing me my things.

"I'll come check on you in a minute okay Alex." He said and went inside. I grabbed my things and headed down the hall and turned onto another towards my room. When I got to my door, I dropped my things and pulled my key out, then unlocked the door.

I stopped two steps inside.

In the kitchen, sitting on the counter farthest of me, was a blonde woman with an orange tan, who was completely naked. She had her head thrown back and her eyes closed, gasping as a man thrust deep into her. That man was standing and had his back to me but he could only be my roommate. He had black chin-length hair that was layered; it was easy to tell because it was such a mess, and a skinny-muscular build with a slight natural tan. He thrust into her harder and before I could say anything, Conner came in.

"Hey bro, how's the ro-" he stops right behind me and I could've sworn his jaw hit the floor. My roommate stopped, making the blonde whimper though she didn't open her eyes yet, and turned to face me. Instantly piercing green eyes met mine filled with annoyance at the interruption. This, however, annoyed me.

"Get out!" he growled primitively, which made me more annoyed. I stood up straight, lifted my chin, put my hands on my hips and met his eyes with mine defiantly.

"Not gonna happen buster, I live here too so you'll have to deal with me here unless you go somewhere else to fuck." though I said it in a cheerful-like tone, my annoyance and disgust could be heard in every word. He scowled at me and the blonde finally opened her eyes, which happened to be a sky blue. She whimpered and he turned back to her, and then thrust savagely into her. She gasped but then whimpered when he withdrew from her. Semen dripped to the floor and female juices dripped onto the counter. I groaned in disgust and glared at my roommate.

"You're my roommate? You look like a little girl!" He laughed as he walked closer. I guess people were coming down the hallway, because I heard Conner close the door. I kept my eyes focused on my roommate, trying to ignore his cock that swung between his legs as he walked closer but it was hard considering that I had never seen a cock that big before. I glared up at him when he stood barely a foot away. "As fragile as you are you won't survive long living with me." he grinned down at me, pissing me off. Then the blonde got off the counter and walked over to him.

"Hey baby, can we go somewhere else?" she purred, rubbing her breasts against his chest (her breasts were maybe a B cup which was smaller than mine) and she rubbed her pelvis against his. She grabbed his cock and squeezed. He looked down at her and then pushed her brutally away. She whimpered.

"Go away Bridget, I'm no longer in the mood to fuck a whore like you." He told her and proving to me that he really was a disrespectful, arrogant woman-hater! _I hate those kinds of people and here I am living with one for the next four years!_ But apparently Bridget was used to this stuff because she just shrugged, put her clothes on and left with a smile on her face. All I did was glare at my roommate.

Conner tapped my shoulder and coughed. "I'll put you're things in your room then leave okay bro." He said then looked at my roommate with wide eyes and a red face. "Where's my brother's room?" he asked almost saying sir at the end. My roommate responded by pointing to a door. "Thanks." Conner said then grabbed my things and headed towards my room.

"Can you put some clothes on please?" I asked as politely as I could but my annoyance was very clear anyways. All he did was chuckle then he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Yes Princess, I will." he said dramatically as he bowed, then he stood up and walked into his room. _Great, he's also a funny one! _I was glaring at his door when I noticed a Bullet For My Valentine poster on it. _Well at least the dude has a great taste in music_,I thought. I walked over to the couch and flopped down on it and groaned.

__

"Well that hurts, I'm positive I'm not _that_ bad. But I must thank you for the playboy part." Some-one said. I looked up to see my roommate, actually dressed now. He was wearing black skinny jeans a tight Breaking Benjamin concert tee. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his grass green eyes focused on me. I blushed lightly for no reason and that puzzled me.

"What's your name anyways dude?" I blurted but curious to know his name. "Mine is Alex, Alex Mueller," I smile lightly, "and that is my younger brother Conner." I point to him when he walks up behind me. Conner nods in response.

"I'm Jake." was all he said, he didn't even smile.

"Look Alex, I'm leaving now okay. Do you want me to speak to father about this? This is ridiculous and I'm worried about you." Conner puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and smile.

"Don't worry about me, go on back to your dorm room. And you don't need to trouble yourself with dad, I'll be fine okay." I pat his hand and he leaves. I look over to see Jake gagging which turned into laughing. I glared at him "What's so funny? Do you have any compassion at all?" I stood up and went to my room, slamming the door behind me. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Everything has changed since my mom died four years ago from a hit and run car accident. The driver is still at large but that didn't stop my father from marrying another woman barely a year after it happened. The new wife was only thirty-years-old, and I'm only twenty, soon to be twenty-one. My older brother Nick moved away and wanted nothing to do when my dad remarried.

My dad used to be so kind and trustworthy before but now if either Conner or I say no to him, he unleashes hell on us. And it's all because of his new wife, she's influenced him to do things he never would have done before and I swear she's having an affair with some-one but my dad won't listen. I guess that's were I get my stubbornness from, and my gullible nature as well. It scares me sometimes when I look at him and think I'll end up just like him, and Conner knows that too, that's why he's so protective of me.

Some-one knocked on the door and in response I turned on my radio and put in an All That Remains CD and turned the volume up high. I wasn't sure if who-ever it was (probably Jake) had left but I didn't care. I grabbed all my bags and threw them on the bed. I just opened a bag and was about to go through it when some-one pounded harshly on my door. When it became clear that who-ever it was wasn't going to just go away, I stomped over to the door. In one fast movement I unbolted the door, unlocked it and threw it open. Jake stood with his hand in the air, ready to pound on my door again and the only thing I did was glare up at him. He, however, just smiled in return.

My brother had always told me I let things get to me to easily, which that I had gotten from my mother, and with Jake smiling innocently down at me, it only pissed me off more. I started tapping my foot when he didn't say anything, and after a minute I grabbed the door and shut it in his face. When it didn't close all the way, I looked down to see that his foot was keeping it open, then he threw the door open and just stepped inside. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him again. All he did was smile.

Another minute passed without either of us saying a word. He kept smiling and I kept glaring. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, the man was invading my personal space.

"What the hell do you want?" I switched my weight to the other foot. He looked at me, then around my room. When his smile changed from innocent to something evil, I followed his gaze. On the top of the bag I had opened (in plain sight) was a pair of black silk bikini underwear, lined with crimson lace, laying on a pair of ripped fishnet stockings and a red bra lined with black lace. I blushed and ran over to the bag, immediately shutting it and then I turned and looked at Jake, hiding the bag behind me. "They're my girlfriend's things, I must've packed them by accident." I smiled, embarrassed that he saw me favorite pair of underwear, and my fishnet.

He chuckled again then took a step closer. "I'm surprised that you're not a virgin, plus that you're into that type of girl." he was very amused, and that just pissed me off even more. I glared at him and he took a step back and put his hands in front of him, like he was protecting himself from me. But we both knew who would win if we got into a fight and it wasn't me. "Whoa, I wasn't even sure you could get laid even if you tried." he mumbled. I stood up straight and smiled at him, but he just looked at me like an idiot. I turned the music low enough to talk.

"Dude, what do you mean by 'that type of girl' and why would you think I can't get laid?" I lifted a brow, the smile still pleasant on my face. I was actually quite interested in what his answer would be, considering that whatever 'that type of girl' was, it was me. And I so could get laid if I wanted to, I do have quite a bit of experience in bed thanks to Travis Javin.

Travis Javin, my sexy, gentle, caring boyfriend who I was definitely in love with, and who I gave my virginity too which I believe was the best choice I've ever made. Though Conner constantly says it was my worst. I don't know why Conner hates Travis so much but Travis refuses to be around him because it usually causes a fight between Conner and I. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed Jake looking me up and down. When his eyes reached mine he smiled and crossed his arms.

"First, what I meant by 'that type of girl' was the type of girl who loves rock and sexy shit but no-one can tell because they usually keep there mouth shut. But in bed, they're fucking amazing! I've fucked one before that wanted to pretend to be my slave, it was all her idea. Though I seriously got a kick out of that, I haven't met a girl that would let me do the same thing to her, so I've settled for the closest I could get, which would be the little whore you saw early, Bridget." He laughed as he pulled up my computer chair and sat down. Taking this as a sign that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, I sat down on the edge of my bed. But before he continued talking, I interrupted him.

"Wait a second, I would have never guessed that type of girl was your type, considering that yeah they're awesome in bed but they're very picky about who they let into their bed, meaning that they'd have to be in a very serious relationship with that person and would trust them a lot…" I stopped, confused and stared at him "so how did you manage to fuck one of them? I know you weren't in a relationship with them, considering you treat women like slaves anyways." I was about to say more but I was completely surprised and scared from the flash of anger that passed over his face and flickered in his eyes.

The first thought that popped into my head was that maybe he knew what he was and he didn't like it. That thought lead to me thinking _if he didn't like himself, why hadn't he changed already or gotten help? Or is it that he would rather be like this then some other way? Or is he trying to avoid something? _So many reasons and thoughts crossed my mind before he spoke again.

"She had just been dumped by her first love and her fiancé plus she had been with him for three years. I met her at a party and I watched over her and stayed with her while she bawled her eyes out. I had taken her home before she could get drunk but she was completely sober when she told me to make love to her." He seemed somewhat sad as he shrugged. "At first, I wanted to reason with her but then she started take her clothes off and I lost all reason. She said she wanted to be my slave, to be dominated so she could forget about her ex. So for the whole night, I fucked her hard. In the morning she said it was the best sex she ever had and she thanked me, she said she didn't know why she was in love with a loser like her ex and when I left she had so much confidence and determination that she would meet the right guy that she seemed to glow. That was a very happy morning for me until I got ho-" he suddenly stopped and looked at me with wide eyes, then he flinched and stood up so fast that he knocked my chair over. "I'm sorry for bothering you with my stupid stories. I'll see you later Alex." He mumbled then ran out of my room.

I just stood there, dumbfounded and stared after him. _What the hell was that about? Was he actually opening up to me? I guess he's not so bad after all, considering that he had shown a woman respect. _I closed my door and turned my music back up. Then I got to work on putting my things away and looking for good hiding places to hide things that could give away my secret. I was sure that if he knew I was a woman, I'd end up just like that girl in his story… I'd be having the best sex of my life, with my roommate. That is something I definitely have to avoid.

_(Jake's point of View)_

I ran into my room an locked the door behind me. I couldn't believe that I had opened up to some-one, but there was something about Alex that just made me what to open up and tell him every horrible and painful thing that had happened to me in the past. What I saw in his eyes scared me, almost made me lose control and bawl my eyes out. And after years of practice, I had finally gotten rid of my polite and respectful behavior. I had tried my hardest to get rid of everything that that woman had done to me. _Just the thought of that woman makes me sick _I thought as my stomach flipped. I walked over to my bed and flopped down. It was completely silent except for All That Remains blasting from Alex's room. I stared at my black ceiling as I got lost in the music. Whenever I didn't have a girl to get lost in, I got lost in music, hard metal mostly.

When I turned to look out my window, I saw that is was five till eight, and at eight on a Saturday was the time I watch some horror flick movie on TV or on my flat screen computer. I stood up and stretched then walked out into the living area. I sat down on the velvet red corner couch I had bought a month ago and turned on my new 52 inch flat screen TV to the Sci-fi channel. A werewolf marathon was going on so I left it on that, hoping for a lot of grisly scenes and little to zero lovely-dovey scenes. The movie had just started, apparently it was _Ginger Snaps Back _which I thought that was a good movie, though I never saw it all the way through. A few minutes in and I was hooked.

"Oh, Ginger Snaps back, I love that movie! Though I think it could use a bit more grisly scenes, like more close-ups on the werewolves or a battle between Bridget and Ginger. But it also would've been better if that one Indian dude didn't die, he's kick-ass in this movie." A voice said behind and above me. I immediately jumped up and turned around, almost hitting Alex in the chin but luckily he jumped back in time. "Sorry Jake." He apologized sweetly, though saying my name was a bit much for me to handle when the guy looked like a little girl, so fragile.

"I-it's fine, I shouldn't be so paranoid." I stuttered then motioned for him to sit down but he just looked at me like I was crazy, which I wish I was because I really didn't want to act like this. When it became clear that he wasn't going to sit down, I shrugged, stretched and laid down on the couch. I took a beep breath and I thought I heard him gasp but his expression was impassive. If it wasn't for his eyes glued to my chest, I would've ignored it. "What are you looking at?" I grinned.

"Oh, umm…" he seemed to snap out of a stupor and he looked me in the eye, "I was staring at your chest. Not in any homo way but because I'd like to draw it. I still mean no homo, it's just I've never had a chance to draw a chest structured like yours…" he stopped and smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry, I like to draw, its my hobby." I was about to say something when he suddenly clapped his hands and looked around the room. "Okay, here's the deal. I'm going out for about an hour or two. I have to do some last minute things and probably get some dinner since we don't have anything good in the fridge. Plus, I don't want to come back and find you fucking some-one in here, the kitchen, and I hope to God I won't even have to worry about you fucking in my room. And I'm jumping in the shower when I get back so keep that clear please." he glared down at me.

"Okay, fine with me." I smiled and shrugged, but my stomach growled. I laughed and so did he but then pizza popped into my mind. I stood up and walked to my room. "How about grabbing some pizza and pop on your way back?" I called, searching for my wallet. I looked over my shoulder to see Alex standing in my doorway looking around the room. My room wasn't much, though it was trashed and somewhat dark. My walls were are painted a very dark red and my ceiling was black. My carpet was supposed to be a smoky grey but I could hardly tell with my shit laying everywhere.

"Pizza sounds good but I'm broke man, I got nothing." he said and his gaze landed on the box of condoms on my bed. "I didn't think you used condoms." he looked at me, a little surprised. I just grinned.

"Yeah I use condoms and don't worry about paying for it." I saw my wallet and bent over to pick it up. I opened it and pulled out a fifty. I walked over to Alex and handed it to him. "Pay with this okay. And get me a medium pizza, I want double pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, bacon, and onions on it. Get some Dr. Pepper and get what ever you want, buy some cheesy bread or hot wings."

Alex stared at the fifty dollar bill like it was the plaque then at me. "I'll pay you back as soon as I get the chance." He smiled sweetly and my chest hurt for some odd reason. He leaned in and I thought he was going to kiss my cheek before he caught himself and left. I pictured him with a tail between his legs and cat ears flattened to his skull as he did and when the door closed, I laughed like I haven't in a long time. To me, Alex was barely masculine, more of the artist type, which the look he gave my body only proved it. I sat back down and resumed watching Ginger Snaps Back.

A half an hour later, some-one knocked on the door. I yelled for them to come in and Catherine sauntered in and right on to my lap. Her black mini-skirt sliding up to around her waist, she straddled me and kissed me, and with the mood I had, I just couldn't refuse a willing woman. I grabbed her and pulled her closer, taking her shirt off in the process and unbuttoning her bra. Her small breasts slipped out and I leaned forward, taking one in my mouth and sucking harshly. I heard her gasp and felt her hands in my hair.

By this time, my cock pulsed, and I barely had any reasoning left, so I pulled her skirt up all the way and ripped her stringy thong off. I lifted her high, kissing a trail down to her clit and when I got there, I forced my tongue inside her and thrust hard as I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled my cock out. She whimpered when I pulled my tongue out but it quickly turned to a gasp as I pulled her down onto my hard, throbbing cock and thrust deeply. I started sucking on one of her breasts and rubbing the other with one. I used my free hand to hold her close as she began moving on top of me to her own rhythm. When she found a rhythm that we both liked, I pulled my mouth away from her breast and tilted my head back, groaning. She leaned forward and licked my lips softly, mixing her hot breath with mine, but I wasn't panting, unlike her. She wasn't satisfying me as much as she usually does and this bothered me, but that thought was quickly chased away when she came and I did shortly after her.

After a few minutes, I wanted to fully satisfy myself so I lowered her down to where she was kneeling before for me. I put her mouth close to my hard cock and told her to work her magic. With that she smiled at me and then took me fully in her mouth. I thought she gagged but then again she was used to it and I could have been imagining things since I was now panting. She made long strokes, her head bobbing and when I told her faster, she bit my tip and did so, her head jerking in fast movements. All I could see when I looked down was a whore with dark brown and bleach blonde hair giving me head, but god did it feel good. I came before she could pull away and I was going to tell her to swallow but she didn't need to be told.

She kept rubbing my shaft with her hand as she kissed my thighs, my scars from cutting and then my chest and arms. When my cock throbbed hard against her hand, I pulled her down to the couch and looked down at her. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist.

"Fuck me one more time baby." she whispered and I thrust into her with enough force that her head hit the arm of the couch. She didn't complain however and I kept thrusting. Five minutes later, she came… two more powerful thrusts and so did I. Then I remembered that Alex didn't want to come back and find me fucking another girl in the kitchen, bathroom, or living room like I was right now with Catherine, and I felt some-what guilty about it. So I pulled back and zipped up my jeans.

"Grab your shit and go now you little slut." I grinned down at her and she pouted but did so. I sat down and decided to watch the end of the movie when the Indian guy Alex was talking about got stabbed by Bridget, the black-haired sister. I smiled to myself and finished watching it. When it did end, I sat up and stretched just as Alex walked in with pizza and pop.

"Wow, I'm surprised there's no woman wrapped around you." he said sarcastically, putting down the pizza and pop on the kitchen counter. I turned my attention back to the TV and a few seconds later Alex threw something on the coffee table by my feet. "Some horror movies for you, plus some action. They might keep your attention away from woman for awhile." He grinned and then looked at the TV screen, which was showing another werewolf movie. "_American Werewolf in London_, that's an original but it's not that good." he unzipped his sweater and revealed an extra large black tee with the word DEATH written very gothic-like and in red at the bottom.

He then looked at me and smiled slightly. "There's a CD in that bag, I thought you might like it since you listen to Bullet For My Valentine." He shrugged and then tossed his sweater on the chair next to me. Then he grabbed a movie out of the bag and put it into the DVD player and pressed play. "Here, watch this." He turned and walked over to the food. All he grabbed was a glass of Dr. Pepper and walked on over. Then he tripped, over Catherine's ripped thong on the floor and his pop spilled all over him and some of it got on me.

He stood up, swearing harshly and pulled his shirt away from his chest and held Catherine's thong in his free hand. He stared at it, confused but then reality suddenly hit. His lips pressed tightly together and he furrowed his brow and set his hazel eyes on me. Earlier, he wasn't that scary, but now he seemly furious. The tension suddenly returned and twice as bad. I knew that joking around would make the situation worse so I just sat there and said nothing.

"Dude, seriously? I've know guys who've done marijuana, heroine, and more but the whole sex thing…" he shook his head then looked at me "that's just stupid. I wonder if it was the same girl this time, or a different one. You know what, I don't even give a shit, fuck all the woman you want, get aids by the time your twenty-five and die before you're thirty." he glared at me then stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him. The sound vibrated through my chest.

I suddenly realized that with Alex living here now, I'd have to cut down on my sexual activities or I'd have hell to pay. All that meant that I'd have to find a new way to keep my mind off that woman so out of habit I got up and stalked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I felt around under the sink and finally found what I was looking for taped to the same spot I had left it. I pulled it out and cleaned it off. Then I pulled down my jeans and drawers and sat down.

I put the razor against one of my old scars and added pressure. The pain felt so good that I did it again but harder. Apparently it was too hard because it hurt to much and I dropped the razor, cursing fiercely. Then some-one knocked on the door and before I could answer walked right in.

"What the he-" Alex stopped in his tracks and stared at the two thick lines of blood running down my thigh. "Jake!" He ran over to me and bent down. He grabbed some toilet paper and put it against my cuts, adding pressure. "You big idiot." he mumbled, grabbing more toilet paper and putting it with the other already blood soaked bunch. Then he grabbed my hand and put it over his hand that held the paper. "Hold it there and add pressure." Then he stood up and looked in the cabinets until he found medical supplies, and he rushed over to me.

"What were you thinking? You're so stupid! Not only you do you fuck whatever woman you want and treat them like shit, you treat yourself worse and hurt yourself." He pulled the blood soaked toilet paper away and then poured peroxide on my cuts and I flinched harshly, hitting my head on the sink counter. I swore, rubbing my head but I hadn't realized that my movement had pulled Alex closer so when I turned my head to look at him, my lips brushed his softly and I could feel his hand lying right next to my cock. He jumped back and blushed, embarrassed. "S-sorry." He looked down and continued cleaning up my cuts. I was just speechless.

Then I noticed that he was still wearing his pop drench shirt and that on the floor behind him laid a bundle of clothes. When I looked closer I noticed some type of vest and something that looked like bikini underwear but I wasn't sure because he sat up and blocked my view.

"All done, now can I take a shower?" He lifted a brow and grinned foolishly. I smiled in return and nodded. Then I stood up and pulled my drawers and jeans back up. I tried not to notice his eyes on my cock so I stretched and just walked out, closing the door gently behind me. That was the last I saw of Alex for that night because I had gone to my room, locked the door, laid down and cried myself to sleep.

In the morning, we had some kind of truce between us, an understanding. I was pouring myself some cereal when he suddenly popped out of his room with a big smile on his face. I gave him a weird look and started eating my cereal. I heard him chuckle and then I looked up. He had this mischievous look in his eyes that made me wary, so when he asked the question, I was completely blown away.

"Jake, would you like to hang out with me and some friends later? Like go bowling or something like that?" His smile widened when he got a good look at my shocked expression, plus the cereal and milk spilling out of my mouth and into the bowl. I shut it abruptly and nodded. I used to love to bowl and for the kindness Alex had shown me earlier, the least I could do was go bowling with him and his friends.

"Woo-hoo!" he cheered then smiled brightly at me. "You won't regret it, I promise!" Then he ran to his room and got ready for the day. I guess he really wanted me to go, and that made him seem like a child. Then I heard him talking on the phone. I finished my cereal and waited for him to come out, which he did.

"Umm, I won't be able to come with you guys today, I'm sorry. I have to go out of town for something so I won't be back for a day or two. Plus, my sister's in town and she has no-where to stay so I have to find a place for her." he sighed, all enthusiasm gone. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Alex, is your sister a lot like you, like does she have the same amount of stubbornness?" I asked, wondering if she'd be sexy. Alex chuckled at that and smiled at me.

"Yeah, she's a lot like me, we're identical twins. If fact, she cut her hair short like mine and if it wasn't for the different hair color and gender, we look complete alike. Oh, her name's Alexis but call her Lexi if you want." With that, he turned towards his room.

"Wait, what if she stayed here while your out of town? If she's a lot like you, I'm the one most likely to get hurt. Nothing sexual will happen." I tried to sound sincere and to my surprise, I did. At first Alex just looked at me like I had lost my mind which I think I did but then he just smiled and laughed.

"Sure, that's no prob. Besides your right, when it comes to holding her own, my sis can win against almost anybody so you'll be no problem for her, which means I got nothing to worry about." I was seriously shocked at that, but before I could say anything else, he left. A million possibilities passed through my mind about what miss Alexis Mueller looked like, her personality, and last but not least, how she tasted. I was really anticipating meeting Alex's twin sister and I really hoped she didn't hate me at first sight like her brother did. That thought nearly made me incapable of standing up anymore.

The day was long, and I had no classes. But it was sort of enjoyable, considering I went over to Bridget's for some fun before meeting Alex's twin sister. But that was only as a precaution so I wouldn't want any after I met Alexis. As usual Bridget got rid of all company so she could have me to myself but I stopped one girl and told her to join. Bridget protested but one look from me and she shut the hell up.

After two hours of that, I left Bridget and the other girl pouting naked on Bridget's bed. When I got back, I changed my clothes and went to make some food when some-one knocked on the door. I put on my most annoyed face, because I was, and stomped to the door.

"What?" I said when I threw open the door. A strawberry-blonde skater girl and her friend stood in the doorway. Her friend looked almost exactly like Alex, except for the nice breasts and thin waist, plus the brown hair streaked with red. _So this was Alexis? _was my only thought as my cock twitched from her slightly open full lips covered in a shiny gloss and her wide hazel eyes outlined in eyeliner and surrounded by a smoky grey eye shadow. And that was only her face! Her body was so much better.

She must of noticed I was staring at her because she smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. I grinned in return and stepped aside, motioning them to come inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Your Alexis right? And this must be your friend?" I was instantly polite as I shut the door behind them. They looked around the room and I admired Alexis's round ass. When she turned around, I was smiling at her, and she giggled.

"Yeah, I'm Alexis, call me Lexi if you want." Her voice was as sweet as honey. She shrugged then put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "This is Lily, Alex's girlfriend and my best bud." Lily smiled then looked me up and down.

"Wow! Alex never told me his roommate was this hot! You should try him out for size Lexi!" She laughed as Lexi blushed. Alexis pulled her purple shirt down nervously, and looked down. Her skinny jeans shaped her legs perfectly, and by the small converses on her feet, she probably had small feet. She suddenly turned and walked around the room. When the poster on my door caught her attention she turned towards me.

"My brother was right, you got good taste in music. I wonder, do you listen to Black Veil Brides? And Escape The Fate?" She tilted her head slightly, and lifted a brow. When I nodded, she laughed. "Awesome, then we should get along great…" she paused and looked at me seriously, "except for your sex issue. So anyways, where's my brother's room?" I pointed to Alex's door, which was closer to the kitchen then mine and she smiled. "Thanks." then walked right into his room, best friend and luggage.

I shrugged then turned on the TV and sat on the couch. About fifteen minutes later, I wanted to make sure Alexis had everything under control so I stood up and walked over to his door. I was about to knock when I heard Alexis's voice through the door. What she said kept me from knocking, it stopped my mind almost.

"Lily, listen to me! Jake can't find out that I'm both Alex and Alexis! And he definitely can't find out about my bargain with my father! I'm in deep shit here. Everything that's hap-" I couldn't listen anymore, I was too shocked, it was too much.

Alex was really Alexis, so I was living with a woman! A delicate, beautiful, stubborn rocker girl who was trying to take control over my life! I wouldn't have it. I had not been controlled by any woman since my crazy bitch of a mother. I made the decision to make Miss Alexis Mueller's slash Mr. Alex Mueller's life a living hell! I swore I would make her pay, I'd make her my own little puppet. Now that would be fun, I'd crush that attitude of hers, and all her hopes and dreams.

"Mr. Hitchens only said that he was a troublemaker, which that was an understatement! This guy is a total ass! He's arrogant, disrespectful, a total playboy and a woman-hater! Today fucking sucks!" I complain as I buried my head in my hands. "Is this what dad wanted? For me to be driven nuts? Because it sure as hell is working!" I mumble, exhausted.


End file.
